Talk:Off to the Field!
The Beginning of a Whole New Story... Here is where it gets a little tricky. We'd like everyone to start off with the first clue - Benjamin Franklin's. Once you acheive that clue, the possibilities are endless. Write your adventures on this part of the clue hunt, then journey off on your own. ''Kenzie - Setting Out'' Shadow and I left Grace's mansion. I wanted to get as far away from my branch as possible... "... should go?" Shadow was asking. She must've realized I had zoned out a little, because she waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello-o... Earth to Kenzie!" I snapped out of it, and looked over at her as we walked. "We're going to Philadephia." Shadow gave me a funny look. "Why?" she asked bluntly. "Because," I said. -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ''Kizzy- A Team'' The Clue hinted that I should go to Paris, so I went to buy plane tickets. I was too young, but I looked eighteen. "ID please?" the man at the counter said. I handed him a fake ID. He examined it, then gave me the tickets. I payed him. I started to turn- and ran into a boy that just happened to be behind me. "S-sorry," I muttered. He looked about my age. He was 5'6" and had green eyes and blond hair. "Um, no problem. I'm Zaz," he replied. "Hey, you were at the-" I started, but he put his hand over my mouth to get me to shut up. He led me to a quiet corner of the airport. "You're Kizzy, right?" I nodded. "You're going to Paris?" I once again nodded. "You could come with me, I guess," I muttered. "Great! Let's go." ''Zaz A-Team'' I sat down by that black haired girl. Her name was apperently Kizzy. "So what branch you from." I asked. Well she gave me the right awnser. " Janus." she spoke." So what do you think we should first?" " Well I spoke to Cora about the funreal already. She said that she wanted us and Jonah to find this clue before anyone else. So I was thinking that we need to go to the Lucian stronghold first. They will know about the clue more then anyone else." " OK , whatever. Wake me up when we arrive." She dozed off within 2 minutes and I decided to see if I could get some reading out of the way. ''Kizzy- A Team II'' "Kizzy. Wake up." "Five more hours," I muttered. "No! We're in Paris! Wake up!" "Later, Zaz." Zaz shook me until I finally got off the plane. "There, I'm up. Happy?" I asked, unpleased. "Yes." I sighed and got my iPod out of my bag. "Fireflies" by Owl City came on. Zaz started talking, but I couldn't hear him. I pulled one of my earbuds out. "Could yout repeat that please?" "Do you have any money?" he asked. "Tons." I pulled out a credit card. "I come from a rich family." He examined the credit card. "And how much money, exactly?" "Five million dollars." "Woah." I nodded and put my earbud back in. "I'll drive." I muttered.I turned the volume down so I could hear Zaz. "You're not sixteen... Are you?" "No, but everyone thinks I'm eighteen." "Umm...." "Oh, c'mon." We rented a car and drove to a hotel. Katie - Spying I ordered ketchup inside and ran back to the cahill house to see if Mr. Oh had burnt a microwavable burrito or what had burnt the house down. I asked the police what it was and they didn't know I had a suspected it was the holts but I didn't want'' them'' after me. What I was really worried about was my Granfather Fiske CahillI knew he was always at home when he was younger and will be sneaking around in black clothes around Amy and Dan. I was going to follw him and help. We were working together to help Amy and Dan the've already been briliant and I was going to get the clues through Amy and Dan. I was at a museum and saw the two orphans I planted a secret bug on Dan's shoe and suddenly felt lost. I knew where I was ofcourse but I was also an orphan and I only had fellow madrigals at our meeting places. Three years ago I stole my existence files (whatever that is) So technichly, I don't exist and that comes in handy but also tricky. I knew one more thing. I wasn't going to Paris. Yet. 01:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ''Zaz-ATeam II'' We stopped at The Ritz where Jonah was staying. I called Cora befored we left on the plane so she booked a connected room to Jonah's. We were supposed ''to work with Jonah but I saw how Kizzy didn't like the Wizards very much. Me well . . . lets say I know them really well. I directed her to the Hotel and we went to the 3rd floor room 333. Jonah was already there ( Private Jet most likley) We knoked on the door and said something about Elvis Presley and Brodrick let us in. There Jonah stood he smiled and said "So whats the the plan bro?" [[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy']] 04:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Kizzy you tell me to either do the meeting with Jonah or if you can do it! ''Kizzy- The Meeting Um, I'm not really sure what the meeting is about, so can you do it please? I scowled, but sat down on the sofa. I wasn't exactly sure'' why we were here. Probably some weird Janus meeting. "Yo, let's get down to business, dawgs." Jonah's stupid slang cut through my thoughts. "Ya'll know why you're here." ''Shadow- On the Bus I wasn't really paying attention to what Kenzie awa talking about. I realy wasn't familiar with Boston, so I was basically doing whatever Kenzie told me to do. I think we were both in shock from the funeral. Can't think of anything....-HH ''Max - On the bus'' Max sat back in the uncomfortable bus seats, he huffed and looked at Jasper who he had snuck on to the bus in his hoody, he had left the mansion earlier and have come back on the bus, looking for a team, he had been unsuccsesful so far. He looked around and sighed, he petted Jasper lightly and laughed when the dog grunted in his sleep. he looked around and sighed. -- [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 17:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ''Shadow- On the Bus II I sat in the hot seat, starting to feel a little on the naucious side. "Are you okay Shadow?" 'Kenzie asked. I wasn't sure I could even aknowledge her without bringing up my lunch. "Let's get off at the next stop and take a break, okay?" Kenzie said rockishly. "The hunt can wait for a half hour.." ''(Continuing) Max - on the bus'' Max growled angry,"Where can I find a team to join!" he said angry, he looked shy at all the people on the bus staring at him,"Sorry," he said sitting back down by Jasper. 'Kenzie - On the Bus II I heard a boy's outburst from behind us, and turned around to look. As soon as I did, I regretted it, and turned back around. "Shadow..." I breathed. "We are so getting off next stop." She didn't argue, but she didn't look well. I made a mental note to check on her when we got off the bus. - * * * - - - * * * - We started to get off, but then I felt a presence behind us. A strong presence that made me shiver just to think about it. Tomas. "Shadow, you might want to walk a bit faster..." ''Max - On the Bus II'' I looked up, I saw two girls on the bus, he sensed something familar, he got up and got Jasper to follow him as he exited the bus,"We may have found a team," he meowed to the dog happily. ''Shadow- The Bus III'' I lurched off the bus, panting. 'Kenzie had observed somethig I had missed, but that was expected. I materialized beside the garbage bin, and promptly ejected the previously devoured cuisine into it. 'Kenzie decide to circumduct to the other side of the bus stop. I couldn't exactly denounce her for that. Suddenly she rotated rapidly. I wasn't exactly sure why... I was, um, you know. "Who are you?" Kenzie whisper/screamed. "Max." A male voice replied. It had a slight British accent. "What do you want from us? We haven't even found any clues!" "I don't want to hurt you." The guy said in a shaded voice. "I doubt it." I retched again, finally done. I rinsed my gob out with my water bottle. "Ugh." Was all I could manage. A mangy looking canine came and sniffed the trash can, but was repelled by its new fetor. "You okay?" Kenzie sounded anxious. "I'm in adequate condition." I sat on the bench. "Well then. Come on Shadow, we've got places to go." "Good day sir." I brushed past the guy. "Wait!" Max grabbed my hand. "Please! I really, really need help. Can I join you on the hunt?" "What?" Kenzie asked. I was sure that she was about to yell an awful lot of stuff at him that wasn't particularly nice, but it was too late. I had already calculated a plan, and Max fit in perfectly. "Most assuredly." I said quickly. Kenzie looked at me half furious, half curious. I flashed her an expeditious grin. I knew what I was doing. ''Max - Bus Stop'' I looked excited,"Cool! Thanks," I put out my hand for them to shake, he got a relunctant handshake from 'Kenzie and a more reassuring one from Shadow. "You may have known but I am Max, as you have noticed-" he looked at Shadow with a smile."- I'm a Tomas Branch, my last name is Mahogany, don't ask why it's named after a color," he said with a laugh. "I'm Shadow Darkweed, I'm part of the Ekaterina branch," she said thinking about her plan. "I'm 'Kenzie Shnikov, I'm part of the Lucian branch," 'Kenzie said staring at me, her eyes filled with confusion and anger. "I can leave if you want," Max said. "That would be---" 'Kenzie was cut off by Shadow,"Horrible, we want you to come," I nodded still not sure and looked at Jasper who was standing by me, I picked him up and said,"This is Jasper," Shadow nodded as 'Kenzie rolled her eyes,"Lets go," 'Kenzie said walking off with the two of us right after. (Sorry if it's bad, first time rping other ppl's characters) ''Kenzie - The Bus Stop'' I was furious. Shadow had just accepted this.... This Tomas into our team! OUR team! I bared my teeth at him viciously when he got too close to me. I could feel my eyes shifting to my murderous gaze, which some described as being an ice-cold blaze. "What?" He asked me. My jaw clenched. "I don't trust you," I hissed, using as much venom in my voice as I could manage. "So?" "You get too close," I warned, "ONE step over the line, and you're dead. Keep that in mind." I turned so my back was to him. He'd learn quickly that I only respected people who knew what I was capable of. He didn't, and he'd have to earn my respect. The hard way. ''Max - The Bus Stop II'' I sighed and looked around,"It's almost dark, we should get a hotel room or something like that," I said. 'Kenzie eyed me furiously and Shadow nodded. We went to the nearest hotel, I took out my wallet and got us two rooms, one for the girls and the other one for me and Jasper,"I thought you may want your own room since you don't trust me," I said to 'Kenzie before entering my room, I fell asleep with Jasper on my side. 'The Next Morning' I woke up and looked around, I quickly got up, took a shower and slipped my clothes on. I walked out and met the Shadow and 'Kenzie outside waiting for me,"Good morning," I said. As usual 'Kenzie rolled her eyes and Shadow looked like she was some where else thinking about something, I sighed and walked off on the hunt again. I need to get their trust somehow, I thought. ''Kenzie - The Hotel'' I couldn't sleep. But, of course, I had learned that sometimes, all you needed was a couple minutes of sleep. I'd rest in the morning. It gave me time to think. I began pacing back and forth. The light of the stars through the window cast a ghastly shadow on the floor. I sighed, and stopped pacing, my shoulders sagging. Max was like me, in a way. But unlike me, he had a companion. Someone who would be there until the very end. I had no one. Not anymore. Shadow was asleep. Now was as good a time as ever. I slipped out the door. There was something I had to attend to.... ''Max - The Hotel (Before Last Post at Night) Max woke up and heard walking outside, he got up silently and looked out side, '''Kenize?, he thought seeing her sneaking away, he got dressed and snuck after her, This may be the most stupid thing I have ever done, he thought silently walking after her. 'Kenzie - Nighttime Streets Dim street lamps provided a wave of light, washing over everything in it's domain. I remained in the shadows, creeping soundlessly through the night. I came to the designated street corner, only pausing when I heard a sudden, misplaced footstep behind me. I narrowed my eyes. Whoever it was, they'd be sorry they followed me. I saw a dark shape in the darker part of the street corner. His hat was pulled low over his face, and I couldn't see him well, but it didn't matter. His face had been ingrained in my memory with years of mental and physical pain. "Did you bring it?" "Now is not the time or place," I told him in a low voice. "I have to be somewhere anyway." I began to walk past him, 'accidentally' brushing him on my way. The letter that was in my hand fell into the pouch at his side. Without warning, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me so I was in front of him again. "You thought you could trick me?!" he said angrily. I saw him pull back his free hand for a punch. I ducked. His fist whizzed over my head. My fear turned to fury the moment he pulled that stunt. I kicked out and made contact with his stomach. The force was just enough to get him to let go of me, and inflict a little pain. Enough to warn him not to touch me, not anymore. I landed in a crouch, like a cat, ready to pounce. "I'm a Cahill," I growled. "A Lucian. You never told me who I was - Just kept me as your servant. Did you really think I was that stupid?" I didn't wait for his answer. I stood up straight, gave him one last nasty glare, and turned on my heel. I saw something move in the shadows. Time to investigate. ''Max - Nighttime Streets'' I gasped as I saw 'Kenzie and the unknown man on the streets. I moved accidently and 'Kenzie saw, I backed up as 'Kenzie turned back towards the man. ''Kenzie - Nighttime Streets II'' I began walking past the place where I had seen the movement, watching it out of the corner of my eye. I could make out the shape of a person - So someone was following me... ''Max - Nighttime Streets II'' I stood not to scared cause I was athletic and could totally out run 'Kenzie and probably protect myself also. So I stood my ground,"Who is he?" I asked. ''Kenzie - Nighttime Streets III'' I whipped around, my hand on the knife hilt I kept concealed in my sleeve. Then I saw Max. I drew the knife anyway, for enphasis. "Do you know how dangerous it was to follow me?!" I hissed. "You must be insane!" "I'm not," he told me firmly. "But I want to know who that was." I felt a wave of guilt and nostalgia wash over me, and I sheathed my knife to hide it. "He's not important. Why are you here?" "Don't change the subject." "I can and I will!" I burst, suddenly able to take it no longer. Tears threatened to fall. "Don't you see, Max?! My family is dead because of him, because of my own bloodline! I have to -" I cut myself off, suddenly realizing what danger I had put both of us in. Max looked like he was about to say something, but I took his arm gently, and led him away as fast as we could walk without looking suspicious. He couldn't know. No one could. ''Max - Nighttime Streets III'' I held back a snarl as we walked on, when we got to the hotel, I dared to ask the question that might give the boot out of the team,"'Kenzie, why do you hate me, I've never been mean to you, never have been rude, that was for your safety, I've been here, people have been shot, even though you act like you wouldn't care if I was even dead, I was about to take a bullet for you if that guy shoot!" he said running into his room. I sighed and laid in my bed with Jasper. ''Kenzie - Hotel'' I sat on the edge of the bed, mentally berating myself. Why did I always have to be so angry? Why was I always like this? Why did I do that to him? I buried my face in my hands, crying silently. He didn't deserve any of that. He was ready to risk his life for me - Who was I to hurt him like that? I vowed to help him in any way I could. No one deserved to be treated like that... And, to tell the truth, I felt... different about him. He wasn't like anyone else - He was special, thought I didn't know quite how... ''Shadow- The Hotel'' I slept horribly. I dreamed of rainbows and unicorns and puppy dogs and monkeys and candy and happiness. What a nightmare. In the morning I woke up and ate cereal with my teammates. There seemed to be a rift between the two, but I didn't push for details. I was awesome like that. :) All that's missing in a Janus. ''I thought curiously. We packed up quickly and went over the room a zillion times to make sure we didn't leave any clues behind. "Ready to go?" I asked my comrades. ''Max - Hotel II "Ready," I said getting up with Jasper, I looked to 'Kenzie a bit of hurt in my eyes I started walking down the sidewalk ready to go. The two girls started talking as we walked on. ''Kenzie - Setting Out Again'' The look Max gave me hurt, though I didn't show it. I'd have to remain strong for right now. We were Cahills, after all. I looked over at Shadow. "So... How are you feeling today?" ''Shadow - A Revealation'' "Fine." I said. Suddenly my heart throbbed and I had to look away. I felt embaressed and stupid and dumb. The weorst part was that I knew exactly why. I was living a lie. I was such an idiot. A took a deep breath and followed them out the door, I was going to tell them. ''Max - Walking'' "Is there something wrong?" I asked Shadow. There was no time to answer cause what I saw made me shiver, a qroup of gansters coming right for us. ''Kenzie - Streets'' Max froze, and I followed his gaze. A group of men were coming our way. One had a gun. "What are you doing here?" The one with the gun asked casually. My eyes narrowed. "The question is, what are YOU doing here? We're going to the police station. Want to come along?" He realized the threat to my words, but instead of trying to negotiate... Well, he resorted to violence. Before I knew it, he had the gun leveled at my chest with a finger on the trigger. Probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. ''Max - Streets'' I narrowed my eyes. I kicked up higher than 'Kenzie's face, the gun went up to the air, I punched the gangster in the nose making him bleed, I caught the gun and aimed it at him,"Go, or somebody will get hurt, k?" I said. (This is so Farfetch'd right? I know wierd... XP) ''(Perhaps, but still interesting, ;) Dramatic scene, dramatic scene.... :3)'' ''Kenzie - Walking II'' They wouldn't leave just because Max told them to, I knew that much. These were street ruffians - They needed a lesson. I drew my knife, forehand grip, then used a showy grip switch to catch attention, and change to a backhand grip. I stepped into range with my right foot, then put my knife above my head and purposefully shook my hand a little. The light caught it, ensnaring my target - the gunman. The moment he looked up, I grabbed his chin with my left hand, my elbow resting on his chest, and I brought the knife down, burying the silvery blade in his neck. I triggered a small release of poison - enough to knock him unconscious, and bring him close enough to death that he'd get my message, but not to kill him entirely. Before I let go of him, I traced an 'X' over the wound. He hit the pavement, but he was already out, so he didn't feel anything. I faced them. "All of you, leave. Your friend here will live, but the next time you mess with us, he might not be so lucky." I saw a group of people who had been unsuspecting, but overconfident and insensitive. They saw a killer standing next to the boy who had warned them to leave. They left, knowing while they were not outnumbered, they were outmatched. ''(Someone else's turn! :D)'' ''Max - Streets II'' "Imppresive," I said putting the gun into my pocket. I looked at her a smile on my face, I looked at the thugs and sighed. "Thanks," 'Kenzie said putting her knife away. I nodded and looked at Jasper, the dog was shaking, I picked him up and petted him, he was soon normal and I put him in the pockets of my hoodie where my hands would usually go,. "Lets go," I said walking forward. '''(K! :D) ''Mae's POV'' I walked confidently through the streets of Paris. What could go wrong? Then I felt somebody press a knife in my back and maneuver me into an alley. OK, this can go wrong. '' "Parlais vous Anglais?" I asked. "You know as well as I do that I speak English." the person said. I turned my face to him. "It's good to see you again." 'No Thanks. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Princess Shadow 23:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC)' ''Kenzie - Walking III I brushed a stray section of hair out of my face and tucked it back into a pony-tail. That had been.... tense, to say the least. Those thugs... They were sort of like me. Not in the family way, of course, but they were just trying to survive. I knew how they felt, how desperate they were to defend what honor they had left, but that wasn't the time for empathy. There was a old-fasioned water pump off to the side as we passed a park. I quickly washed the blood off my knife blade, and sheathed it ever so gingerly. We have to get out of here. ''Shadow- Where Kenzie and Max Are'' I kind of spaced out during the battle. It was kind of scary. And it reminded me all to well of the....the accident. I acted cowardly, I know. I ran and hid. I felt guilty about abandoning my friends. Peaches, I was such an idiot. It seemed lilke everything was in control... I felt like crying. Soon, the sounds of battle stopped. I waited. When I finally mucked up the courage to peek out, I was alone. .*sob* ''Kenzie - Walking (PART 2) I looked over at Max, and I was about to say something, until I realized a strange absence in our group - Shadow. She was missing. "Oh, gosh..." I looked around, and grabbed Max's arm. "Where's Shadow?" ''Max - Talking My eyes widened, I all of a sudden burst out and ran back to the place, I heard a crying,"Shadow?" I whispered. "What?" she asked as 'Kenzie caught up to my side. "We were worried sick!" 'Kenzie said. "I'm sorry!" Shadow said getting up a tad embarrsed. "It's okay, now lets move, the gangster's may come back," I said thinking about the small revolver in my pocket,'' I'll keep it just in case, 'Kenzie does have a knife'', I thought. ''Shadow - Street'' I really wasn't in the mood to talk much after they had found me again. Tears still stung at my eyes. We walked together for a while, when 'Kenzie suddenly asked, " Hey Shadow, you aren't using big words so much anymore, why not?" "Because..." I tried to say something else, but I couldn't manage talking anymore. "Because?" Max prompted. "Because I don't have to impress you anymore." I barely whispered. "What do you mean?" 'Kenzie asked. "I mean that... The only reason I was using big words was so that I would sound really smart and people would want to have me on their team. I just...needed a team." "Why?" Max continued. A terrible memory flashed in my head, and I think that was when I tripped and hit my head on the sidewalk. ''Max - Sidewalk'' "Shadow!" I yelled running over to her, she was laying on the sidewalk unconsious, I gasped and looked into my backpack, I toke out my first-aid kit and observed, it was bleeding. "'Kenzie come here and put this onto her head," I said giving her a towel, she did so and the bleeding soon stopped, he washed the cut,"This is where it'll hurt," he said getting out a sewing kit,"Thank you mom," he murmured taking out thread and a needle, he put 3 stitches in there and put everything away. He picked her up in his arms and walked on,"She'll be fine," I reported. 'Kenzie sighed in relief. Jasper barked seeing if Shadow was okay, I nodded and I put him back into my hoodie's pocket. The two of us walked on, Shadow was in my arms, I waited for her to wake up. It never seemed to happen,"She must be tired," I commented. "Yes," 'Kenzie said. We walked on. ''Shadow- Isn't sure Where Anymore'' Oh, I likes the way the story went. Shadow should get the falling disease or sth. '' I hadn't even opened my eyes yet, and I was already in pain. I moaned accordingly. "Kenzie, she's waking up!" I heard Max's voice from above me. I wasn't sure where I was, but I was pretty sure someone was carrying me. "Oh thank goodness!" Kenzie sighed with relief. I dared to open my eyes. "Where am I?" I stumbed on my words. "After you tripped and died we went and hid in the local park. We've been waiting for you to wake up." Kenzie explained. " I want to walk." I said after a few moments. "Shadow, that might not be a good-" Max cautioned. I stood up anyway, but immediately fell on top of Kenzie. "Ow." I winced. "-Idea." Max finished. We spent the next half hour giving me a check-up and teaching me to walk again. "So, where to now?" I inquired as we returned to the sidewalk. ''Kenzie - Also unsure of the location ;) "Where else?" I muttered. "We should get to Philadelphia before anything else happens. This was bad enough." Max looked at me. "Philadelphia? But why?" Shadow and I exchanged a glance. "It isn't safe right now," I told him. "You never know who's listening." "Then why did you -" "That's not important. Just come on." ''Shadow - The Airport We caught the bus all the way to the airport, and got to know each other a little bit better on the trip. Did you know that when Jasper loves celery? Anyways, we had to fake that Max was blind so Jasper could coem. I lent Max my shades. We almost got caught when the guard dude checked us through those things to make sure we weren't carrying any explosives. We had a couple of weapons on us, but they didn't notice. I think the fact that several sets of cuadruplets were next in line and were making a huge fuss helped. We began to walk to the plane, when I saw Alistair Oh, casually following. "Max, pick up Jasper." I whispered to him. He obeyed, although I don't think he understood why. I grabbed my teammates' arms and pulled us into a large crowd of people. Trying to come up with a plan, I pulled us into the ladies' room. Thank goodness no one was in there. Quickly, I pulled out a cap and a wig. "I'm in the ladies restroom!" He squealed. He sounded kind of excited bu majorly freaked out. I jammed the blonde wig over his head and placed the hat on top on that. I took the sunglasses off and slipped them through Jasper's collar. Then I shoved Jasper inside the bottom cupboards where the trashcans were that held all the paper towels from the hole in the counter. Also there was soap. Jasper whined, but I stuffed a treat in his mouth and he was quiet. "Kenzie, get in a stall and lock it." I said. She jumped to it. "Here." I handed Max a complete makeup set. "A- What am I supposed to do with this? B- Where did you get this? C- Why here?" His voice was unnaturally high, but that was fine because he needed to be a girl now. "A- Put it on. B- My mom before I ran away. C- Alistair Oh can't get us in here. We can hide for 10 minutes then catch our flight." "Uuuuuuh." He gaped. I began to wash my hands, and Max failed epically as he tried to put on the makeup. Then the biggest, fattest, oldest, jiggliest lady ever waddled into the restroom, followed by two familiar looking girls. ''Kenzie - The Airport'' ''((Ahaha... I'm not going to be very good at this, but I'll try my best. And.... why is Kenzie in one of the stalls anyway? XD StarClan, I'm confused.)) I heard new people come into the bathroom, and I remained completely still. The room was echo-ey, and if I moved, I would surely attract attention I didn't need right now. One set of footsteps was surprisingly heavy, but the other two were light and careful. Clue-hunters. I acted casual as I unlocked the door to the stall, and let down my hair, so it swept into my face, hiding my eyes. Then, I pushed open the door and walked to the counter, where Max and Shadow were trying their best to act normal as well. "What the heck are we doing?" I hissed to Shadow, so that no one else could hear. ''Shadow- The Airport'' (Kenzie is in one of the stalls because if you were just standing in the bathroom you would look like an idiot. And everyone would be scared) "Hiding from Alistair Oh." I said matter-of-factly. She almost yelped. "What are you talking about?" "Oh, you know. I saw him following us so I pulled us where no gentleman would dare go." While I was clearing things up for Kenzie, Max was in a predicament of his own. The jiggly lady had targeted him and was now shooting. "Oh, you are the darn sweetest little lady, ain't you? Put'n on all your fancy colors and everything." The lady pinched Max's cheek. "Uh, thank you ma'am." He said shrilly. "Oh, yes. You are a sweetums. Ya know, I have a granddaughter about your age. I bet you two would get along just fine. Yes indeedy. Say, whatcha glamorin' up for darlin'?" The lady asked. "Oh, um, I'm meeting my boyfriend at the airport after we land." Max looked at us pleadingly. "Well your boyfriend must be the luckiest soul alive then. She pinched Max's cheek again, which caused him to move his head a little, making his wig and hat fall off. Uh-oh. The jiggly lady pulled out her umbrella and began to scream. ''Kizzy- The Airport'' ((Echoheart, can you please make Selene's profile?)) I had met Selene in the meeting with Cora. Cora had assigned her to be partners with Zaz and I. The meeting was getting boring, so we had snuck off to the restroom, leaving Zaz to fend for himself. So there we were, stuck behind a fat woman in the restroom. All of a sudden, she started screaming and beating someone with an umbrella. Selene and I backed up. "AGH! STOP IT, LADY!" said whoever the lady was beating up. "What's going on?" Selene asked. "Max- come on!" said a strangely familiar voice... 'Kenzie. "Keep quiet!" I whispered to Selene. "Our dear, dear relatives are here." I couldn't see what was happening; the jiggly woman was in the way. "Ugh, there's a boy in the ladies' restroom!" Selene whispered, disgusted. "Ditto," I replied. "Follow me!" Selene said. I watched her as she tried to slip out, but security was coming in behind us. We were trapped in a restroom. Huzzah. ''Max - The Airport'' I spat out lipstick as 'Kenzie showed me how to put it on. She laughed as a big fat jiggly woman and two younger girls walked in, I felt a presence,"We need to get out of here, now," ''I said to 'Kenzie. She nodded, Shadow heard and nodded. "AGH! STOP IT, LADY!" I yelled as the jiggly woman began wacking me with a umbrella. I kicked it out of her hands, I just got slapped. I snarled. The jiggly woman rushed out when she heard the snarl and the security were knocked out cold when they were hit by the door, I couldn't help but laugh. "Hello, Kizzy," 'Kenzie said. I looked really confused now. Shadow assured me,"Old friends," she said sarcasticly. I relently nodded. '(LOL, the jiggly woman knocked out the security! :D:D:D)' ''Kenzie - The Airport II ((Okayz, HH. LOL, Moon XD You people are hilarious)) "Fancy meeting you here," I said, trying to keep most of the venom out of my voice. Note: most. I wasn't a particularly happy person by nature, and anger management was a problem for me. But, ah well. "The same for you," Kizzy responded coldly. Typical of a Janus. She had someone with her, but I figured it best not to ask. They looked a little green, in a manner of speaking - new. Again, typical. "We're leaving now," I told her. "Perhaps we'll meet again some other time." I nodded to her politely, then motioned for my team to come with me as we exited. ''Kizzy- The Airport II'' ((XD)) I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Selene asked. "When they were leaving," I explained, "I threw a tracking device on them." "How?" She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "She ''was in the way." She gestured to the jiggly woman. I reached into my pocket, pulling a small sperical object. "See, when you press this..." I hit a small button. Insect-like legs appeared at the bottom. "Feel this." I placed the legs on her hand. "They're sticky!" she exclaimed. "Precisely. Now, all we have to do is get this..." I reached into my other pocket, pulling out my cell phone. It was bright green with the symbol of a wolf on the back. "This is special Janus technology. It keeps track of people we have on the tracking device, plus it has everything a regular phone does and more." I took the tracking device from her and put it away. "Then let's go!" Selene said, excited. ''Shadow- On the Plane "Kenzie, there is a bug on your back." I said as she returned from the tiny little restroom up at the front. "Where?" "Here..." I reached for the bug. "Although it seems as though this bug is made out of green metal and plastic and is slightly sticky." "Someone's tracking us..." "Indeed. We'd better keep this someplace safe." "You aren't going to destroy it?" "No." "Are you going to give it to the Ekat authorities or something?" "No." "Then why are you going to let us be followed?" "I want to meet the people tracking us again. Just so they know who's boss." "O-kay..." ''Kenzie - On the Plane'' What surprises me is that someone would actually have the nerve to track us. I thought I had made it clear to the other branches that I didn't tolerate that type of insult - I guess I'd just have to enforce it. Again. The last time had been a little messy. The agent that was my target was weak - too weak. I had chosen the wrong person. He got me angry. I couldn't tell what my reflexes were doing until it was too late. Next thing I knew.... I shivered. No. Now was not the time for that. Any time but now. To keep my focus on the time at hand, and to drag myself away from the vortex of memories, I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white, and glared at them. ''Max - The Airplane'' I noticed that 'Kenzie was very tense and up tight, I saw her knuckles,"Whats wrong?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," she said. "Okay--," I said but was cut off. "Welcome to Philadelphia, we hope you enjoyed your flight," the speakers went off. "Lets go," I said sneaking off but pretended to fall, acting like I was blind. We got off, got our bags and headed out, Jasper whined, I gave him a treat. "Where now?" I asked 'Kenzie. ''Selene- A Different Airplane'' As I walked into the plane, I looked around for other Cahills. Clear I think, I thought as I sat down in my seat. I saw how crazy we Cahills can get, for example, a boy in the women's bathroom! Plain nonsense! I took out my sketchpad and started doodling.'' Plane rides can get very boring.'' I thought as I sighed and thought about the time my parents told me I was a Cahill. I started to doodle my parents. I thought about that tracking device we put on 'Kenzie, and doodled that as well. I sighed again and thought, Art, the only way people can understand me. ''Shadow- Landing'' I must have been really tired, because I fell asleep quickly. I awoke when Kenzie began to shake me vigourously. We quickly left the plane and began to go get our baggage. I tried to hurry, I did! But telling me to hurry up on a wet floor being mopped wasn't such a great idea. I'd tell you all about what happened when we did get to the baggage center, but I can''t because I had slipped and fell on a wet floor where there was no sign and gotten myself knocked out again.'' ''Kenzie - The Airport'' I saw everything before it happened - Shadow falling and all - but I was too slow. Max and I lifted her onto a chair on the end of the row, before the scene could get too messy. I undid my hair to hide my eyes, which would surely give me away to Irina, if she even paid attention to this type of thing. Politely telling people that we didn't need any help, I checked Shadow for any wounds. I didn't know what type of chemicals they used to clean the floors, but chemicals were chemicals, and there was no telling which ones could poison someone. Max looked over at me. "Is she okay?" I nodded slightly. "We'll need to wait until she wakes up. There's nothing serious, I think, but there are questions she has to answer to ensure safety." I hid my uncertainty and my emotions, raging inside me like a stormy sea. It wouldn't matter to them anyway - the sooner we got through this hunt, the better. ''Shadow- The Airport Still'' My head really hurt. Like, bad. I was totally confused as well. Why were Max and Kenzie arguing with the guard about underage minors or why I had been abandoned in a really hard, blue plastic chair with purple gum on the seat. "Ungh." I groaned, lifting my head. "Shadow!" Kenzie rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" Then I was tired and fell asleep. ''Kenzie - The Airport STILL'' I was relieved when Shadow woke, and glad she had fallen asleep so she wouldn't have to see this. "Sir," I said politely, unsheathing my knife and casually sharpening it on a band on my wrist. "Perhaps you could point us to the exit...?" I saw him flinch, but he looked a little like he was still going to argue. Next step. I pulled down a strand of hair, and set the blade on the edge. It sliced the hair in two. "Maybe some... encouragement will help...." He gulped, and nodded. I sheathed the knife behind a special shield-like piece of equipment. If the guard thought he could catch us through the metal detector, he was wrong. The sheild bent the invisible rays around its guarded treasure, so no one could find it, and if anyone dared even think of the other way to find it, they'd find themselves dead within an instant. We would make it through this. ''Shadow - Outside of the Airport'' Woah. That had seriously been close. Why did I always cause such drama? It was like so unfair... With all our baggage and relations with the guards and civilians mended, we were waiting for a bus to come and pick us up. I managed to notice that there were several guards standing around the enterances. I wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light, but it seemed as though they were constantly glaring at us. I'm not sure why. We acted perfectly reasonably. In MY opinion anyways. "So, I've, like, never been here before..." I said casually to my teammates, scanning the horizens for possible dangers. Repugnant Relations. Pernicious Police Officers.Corrupt Crowds. Malicious Mortals. Godzilla. "What are we going to do?" Kenzie started to say something, but I kind of tuned her out. Danger spotted. Plan Formulating. ''Kizzy- The Airport Once Again... Selene had fallen asleep, a sketchpad in her hand. I glanced at it to see what she had been drawing, but she moved an arm over it while she was asleep.The plane landed, and Zaz woke Selene up. "Where are they?" Zaz asked. "Who?" Selene asked sleepily. "Those other Cahills." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, touching the tracking device option. Three green dots appeared on the screen. "Okay, so we're right here." I pointed at the dots. "And they're right over..." I glanced at the screen again. "Right here. Not very far away. They should be near the food court." Selene rubbed her eyes, yawning. "All right." "Let's go then!" Zaz urged. He led the way towards the food court, Selene and I following closely behind. ''Selene- The Airport Again I was still trying to wake up from my little nap I had on the plane. What I need is a cup of coffee. But coffee would have to wait. Any second now, and we will find those other Cahills and show them what we're made of. "Are we close yet?" I asked Kizzy. She took out her cell phone, and this time the dots were as close as ever. They were probably only a couple of feet away. "They're right there. All we need is a plan." She replied, and stopped at a bench. "Right. A plan." I said puzzled. "I got nothing." Zaz -The Airport . . . Agian!!!! Wait . . . why are we at the airport? Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 23:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Kizzy- The Airport Once Again II ((Well, you start at an airport, get on a plane, and land in another airport... This is AM, but I didn't log into my account and I'm too lazy to copy and paste. :P)) "Thanks, that helps a lot," I told Selene sarcastically. "Well sorr-y!" Selene replied. Zaz thought for a moment. "How should we approach them? Are we going to ambush them?" he asked. "We could just walk up to them so we appear normal," Selene suggested. "Yeah, and why don't we invite them to a tea party while we're at it?" I grumbled. "Hey, at least I'm trying!" Selene said. "Ssh!" Zaz said, pointing to the right. 'Kenzie, Shadow, and Max were in eyesight. ''Shadow- On The Bus'' I did not like this. I did not like this at all. Two parties were following us. One I knew. One I didn't. Both were a threat. But I only had information on one. I saw Team A get on the bus behind us. I lost the next party in a crowd. This was not good. This was not good at all. Selene- On the Bus I was sitting in a very uncomfortable seat, wearing an uncomfortable hat, trying to disguise myself. I looked over at Zaz, who was sitting in the seat next to mine. "I don't think this is working Zaz. They probably already know we're tracking them," "Shh!" He snapped. "They might be able to hear us!" "Well sorry again!" I said, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Is that better?" I snapped back at him. He ignored me as he watched the target walk off of the bus. Kizzy got up and moved to the seat in front of us. "Okay guys, so they've gotten off and we need to follow them until they stop moving." I took my annoying hat off, because my disguise was no longer needed. "Let's go then." I said dramatically and stood up to get off the bus. ﻿ Roselle: Starting Roselle's POV (point o/view) I stared at the hint. Richard S____. That was so obvious. Richard S was Ben Franklin. The Clue was iron solute. That was the basic first Clue in Ekat training. But....where to next? Simple. I got on a bus. The seats were filthy and there were no seatbelts, but Cahills have to get used to those conditions. I examined the bus and spotted three different groups of people. They all seemed to be wary of the other groups and were trying to act like a normal citizen riding the bus. I knew better. I smirked at the nearest one. "Do you know it's totally obvious you're a Cahill?" I asked. "Who, me?" the girl said, flustered. I sighed. "Yes, you. I'm a Cahill too, smartie." I replied. The girl looked warily at me, then exchanged a says-a-lot-in-a-glance glance with someone sitting next to her. I assumed that person was also a Cahill. I looked through my backpack. I had at least 6 Clues on my person and a wallet, a fake ID, a passport, a Ekat ID, a phone, several Ekat gadgets, an iPod, and a book the size of the fifth Harry Potter. (actually, I think it is the fifth Harry Potter) I noted to myself I should most likely make an alliance with one of the groups. But which one?